Emeron City
Emeron City is the capital of the Kingdom of Emeron in the Emeron Campaign Location Emeron City is located in the landmass south of the Dwarven Mountains that is isolated from the rest of the region by the Tribarc River and the Osquad River. It is located towards the southwest, just south of the Hemlock Tops Forest and west of Koehler Lake. Though mostly built on flatland, the city's stronghold, Castle Finarte, is built atop Sovereign Hill. Description Emeron City is a metropolis of cultivation and magical learning and is considered the cosmopolitan jewel of the Kingdom. A sizable portion if the city is devoted to the Emeron Wizard's College though nearly all manor of building and trade can be found here. The city is divided up into several Districts and there are a number of attractions in the city. Districts and Attractions DeAsics This is the religious section of the city. Here can be found churches for nearly any of the religions worshiped in the city in large numbers. Even many of the small, obscure religions house a small chapel or altar here. Illegal, monster and often racial deities are not represented however. Church of Akana The Church of Akana is a grand and impressive structure. There is a great deal of marble and columns designed designed to awe the viewer. The churches are large impressive affairs whenever able, focused on the magnificence of Akana. Clergy teach from an elevated Dias, to show their higher status in the eyes of Akana and authority over the people. When in attendance, Nobility will often have seats upon the dias, but never a commoner or non clergy. Altar of Gimo The Altar is within a nice open stone structure, not unlike a large Gazeebo. There is a dias on which the faithful can burn a sacrifice to Gimo or merely prey. There is often a faithful of Gimo around to help but they are not on a regular schedule and it’s random who will be around (if anyone.) Temple of Guya Thhis is a simple, if nicely built, Church of Gimo in the city. Although Guya is mostly focused on more agricultural communities the clergy here are on hand to help any farmers coming to do business in the city. Temple of Farmesk The temple to Farmesk resembles a barracks with a training yard. The Faithful are trained regularly and can be hired out here as mercenaries. They also spend a fair amount of time fighting at the Zinibar Arena. Temple of Modee The temple to Modee is a nice stone building. There is not a normal staff here, since it is god of travel, but faithful can always come here for a place to stay for the night. There are a few simple bunks, as well as a common areas suitable for gambling. Any faithful in attendance are typically happy to teach music to any willing student during their stay as well. Church of Vesper As with all temples to Vesper it is designed to maximize the light and has many windows. The faithful prey at dawn, at midday when the sun is at its highest and at dusk. As the church in the capital it is arguably among the largest and most beautiful of the temples of Vesper in the Kingdom. Temple of Yotia The Temple of Yotia is a small lending library and where the faithful can come if they wish to pray. There are altars of Yotia in many of the buildings at the Magic School so most prey there. Shrine of Aquatica There is a small shrine to Aquatica here, though it is seldom used. Since Emeron itself is not near a river or ocean, few of the faithful tend to reside in Emeron City. Shrine of Brewmaster There is a temple to the Brewmaster here that doubles as an open air bar. There is a staff here to brew and serve drinks, though many of the faithful will worship in whatever tavern or inn they happen to be drinking in and many will make a trip to the Brewmaster’s Beerstein specifically. Kauqea's Park There is a small but beautiful part set aside in the DeAsics district for worshipers of Kauqea to worship, though most hardcore worshipers prefer to make the trip to the Hemlock Tops forest. Some of the clerics from the Hemlock Tops take turns tending to the park so it is random who will be here at any Order of the Fadalithis One of the structures in the DeAsics neighborhood, right next to the Temple of Vesper is a small and modest building, though not technically a temple. A sign in front announces it as Qualinthalis Hall, along with a painting of a vampire skull with no lower jaw and a chained spike driven through it. Inside is the local headquarters for the Order of the Fadalithis, a group of dedicated undead hunters who (mostly) worship Vesper. Inside in a place of prominence is a portrait of Qualinthalis Miertholas, a somber looking black clad elf with piercing green eyes, and a second painting of an elf named Thorinis who appears to be a dour looking elf with steel blue eyes and black hair. The plaque identifies them and credits them with the rebirth of the order after it was nearly wiped out by a foul elven liche nearly 70 years ago. Abelon District Located in the western part of the city, this district is a dark set of fortifications that few visit. It is a school for the conjurers and summoners of the land. Common folk tend to avoid this area as there is no telling what the mages will summon or create next. Stories tell of an incident decades ago where a terrible monster was created from dust and it slew three wizards before the dark mage Ordune again reduced it to a pile of dust. Zinabar District Zinabar is an arena where warriors and fighters go to gain education of combat. In addition to swordplay and tactics being taught there are often grand battles held in the arena to test the students. Occasionally the King will organize a tournament or games for the enjoyment of the city. The clerics of DeAsics are frequently found in this area, tending to injured students. Infantis District This is a post where messages are sent outside the city. They can be sent via foot, horseback or pigeon. For the truly wealthy and/or desperate, they can even be sent magically. Jessner District This is the district where the wizard apprentice schools are located. Once wizards studying at Strade Hall gain enough experience in magic they are either assigned to an elder wizard for further education or, if they can gain acceptance, move onto one of the specialist schools in the city. Jessner also houses several alchemists who ply their trade in this neighborhood. Strade Hall Standing in the middle of this region of the city is the immense Strade Hall. While large, it is not architecturally impressive, being a somewhat bland brick of a building. It is, however, where all classically educated wizards get their start, and often continue their mastery of the magical arts. Within Strade conflict between magical schools is firmly disallowed. Abjurers, Conjurers, Necromancers and Illusionists all work towards a common goal here: The acquisition of magical knowledge. Ucent District This is the trading post of the city. All sorts of goods from around the world are bought and sold here. Goods from the common to the extraordinary are traded here, as varied as the merchants who sell them. Imonru Neighborhood This is a bit of a slum area outside of the city. Those within the city speculate that they are going to raid the city and vanish one night however this seems highly unlikely as the residents here have been around for decades. Isnim District This is the section of town where the rich and elite live. The actual backgrounds of the residents vary, as folks from many lands live here. The key is that they are wealthy. Nearly 90 years ago this part of the city was completely demolished by a Green Dragon. At the time Prince Lurin XVI had been deposed by Kingpriest Notil Avantes. It is said that Lurin fought on the back of the Dragon to retake his city and was forced to destroy the entire neighborhood in the epic battle to destroy Notil and regain his throne. The area was immediately rebuilt to its previous splendor, if not more so. Ahnert Athenaeum This is the school for Grand Wizardry. Only the elite and most powerful of mages are granted passage into this building. Once inside they can study any of the books they find within. All mages allowed into this school are of high level and even they cannot decipher some of the spells within the libraries of Ahnert. Some of the oldest known magical texts in the world are located here. Sheni District Is the section of the poor commoners. The working class and peasants live here. The Tavern/Inn known as the Common Settler is located here, but most of the people who actually live in Sheni cannot afford it. Mostly merchants or travelers with a few extra coins to spend to ensure their bed does not have lice or bedbugs are the ones who visit the Common Settler. The poor locals go to smaller and more run down local taverns. There are whispers of a thieves guild operated from this part of town. They say that it is led by a seemingly ageless half elf woman named Trista Ravenlark, one of the Heroes of Unity. Trista, the owner of a small import/export businesses laughs at such claims, declaring that a Hero of Unity can do much better than to manage a bunch of cutpurses and thugs. Koehler Lake This is a vast lake that stands between town proper and Castle Finarte to the north. It is where the townsfolk learn water based skills if they are learning such a trade. It is so large that people can go there to learn seamanship on small sailboats. The water is kept magically pure and clear by the wizards of the city and Browncloak Druids. The wealthy enjoy picnicking on the shores. There is a statue here to the hero Sir Lantrov, who sacrificed himself long ago to stop the Beast of the Lake. When the beast and Lantrov were somehow reawakened in 1072 two others helped him slay the beast once and for all. Their statues were added after this event. One is of a smug looking human holding a rope and a sword and is labeled “Russel Cormack.” The other statue is of a Halfling warrior in plate mail with a short sword on each hip, two more across his back and another in each hand. It is labeled “Eddie Drezzen, International Halfling of Action.” Though the statute is not labeled as such, many citizens are well aware that Eddie and Russel were also Heroes of Unity. Hemlock Tops These are the woods North of the city (West of Koehler Lake) where a number of druids called the Browncloak Druids (or simply “Browncloaks” for short) live and maintain the woods. The druids are not aggressive but will meet a challenge if they are provoked. The Crown allows them to maintain the forest and keep it secure as long as it its resources are available to the Kingdom. The druids work with the Crown to ensure that the resources of the forest are not lost due to over consumption and that the balance of nature is maintained to the best of their ability. Peknim Library This is the house of more mundane books. Spell books are actually prohibited from coming into this hall. Commoners who can afford the fee can come here to learn to read and write or study the texts within. Castle Finarte Located to the north of the city, this castle is arguably the most extraordinary building in town. Exquisite white pyres and statues surround the edifice. Castle Finarte is an immense stone fortification with thick white stone walls, a drawbridge and multiple portcullises. It has 4 massive towers, 12 smaller towers, vast magical protection, and is bristling with symmetrical windows, crenelations, murder holes and artillery. Up until King Joslin reunited the kingdom few were invited into this building. It was inhabited by the Great White Wizard Dillman, who is well known across the land as among the greatest of all mages. It is rumored that, even though he is human, he is well over 1100 years old. After Joslin reunited the land he offered the castle to be the Royal Home, asking only to keep one of the large towers for himself and his studies. King Joslin agreed and Castle Finarte is again is now where the Royal family of Emeron reside. On the 25th of Lion, Duke Geoffry Ravenut accused Dillman of Treason and ordered him arrested. Rather than fight, or submit, Dillman simply teleported himself and his tower away. Brewmaster’s Beerstein Located in the Ucent district, this Tavern/Inn is generally considered to be among the finest in Emeron. Founded by two Heroes of Unity, Kyril Shatterstone (a human raised by dwarves) and Beastnut (who is considered the Prophet of the Brewmaster by the faithful), the bar is now run by their relatives and descendants. The dwarf Klaron “The Fox” Shatterstone and the human Barnut are the current owners. The bar serves as a shrine not only to both of the heroes, but also to the Brewmaster. Many disciples of the Brewmaster visit and even make pilgrimages here. The food and drink are excellent and the rooms are clean and comfortable. Among the trophies hanging in the bar are: The two handed sword wielded by the undead Prince Imyan the Invincible in the Battle of Unity, The head of a Green Dragon, the head of a manticore, and the fabled weapons of Kyril and Beastnut (a battle axe called Harold and a broad sword called Joe Broadswordo) both of which hold minor enchantments. Category:Emeron Category:Settlements